Olivia Holt Vore Saga Part II - The Sleepover
by testguy242424
Summary: CONTAINS STRONG VORE - Olivia and Laura have a fun sleepover


Olivia Holt was so excited. Her mother had never allowed her to have a friend spend the night at her house. But finally, her mother agreed that she could have one friend over since she had earned such good grades on her last report card. So Olivia had called and asked her best friend Laura to come spend the night. It was going to be so much fun.

Laura Marano's mom dropped her off at Olivia's house at seven o'clock. The two girls scurried upstairs and gossiped for a while before deciding to change into their pajamas. Olivia changed into an old purple basketball jersey (number eighty) over a black t-shirt and a pair of white and grey polka-dot boxer shorts. Laura had an old long white t-shirt that she just slipped on over her underwear. The girls sat down on the bed. Olivia's mom came by and wished the girls goodnight and then went to bed. As soon as her bedroom door was shut, Laura suggested that they play a game.

"What kind of game?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know."

"Well think of one."

"Okay. I've got an idea. My older sister said her and her friends played this game out in college. You have to take turns seeing who can swallow the biggest thing until one person can't swallow whatever it was that was picked."

"Well, we can bring up some food from downstairs and play."

The girls snuck downstairs and brought all sorts of food up with them. They laid it out on the floor of Olivia's bedroom and sat down.

Laura spoke first. "Okay, you go first since it's your food."

"I pick a raison." Olivia picked up a raison and plopped it in her mouth and swallowed without chewing. Laura did likewise.

"Okay, now it's my turn. I choose a grape." Laura swallowed a grape, and then so did Olivia.

It was now Olivia's turn. "I choose a hard-boiled egg." Olivia put the egg in her mouth and pushed the egg toward the back of her mouth. She swallowed and Laura could see the lump travel down her friend's neck. Laura picked up an egg and did the same.

"Wow, you are pretty good," Laura said. "Now I pick a pickle." Laura took a dill pickle from the jar and laid it in her mouth. She pushed it back with her finger, then tilted her head back and swallowed hard. Gravity assisted her and the pickle began falling into her throat. The oblong lump was easily visible through the flesh of her neck. Olivia watched the lump move towards her friend's stomach. Laura smiled as she felt the pickle splash into her stomach. "Now you have to do it."

"No problem." Olivia grabbed a pickle and swallowed it with ease.

"Wow. You are really good at this game. But what are you going to do to top that pickle?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "I'm going to swallow you."

Laura was quite for a moment. "That's ridiculous. You couldn't possibly swallow me."

"Well, if I try and fail, it's your turn to pick. But if I do swallow you, you would have to do the same or else I would win."

Laura was quite competitive and she was not about to back down from this challenge. "Okay, go ahead. You try and swallow me. But when you fail it's going to be me that wins this game."

"Well, you have to cooperate, Laura. It's not fair if you fight back while I'm swallowing you."

"Fine, that's only fair."

"Okay, well, I am going to try and swallow you feet first, so you either have to take off your nightshirt or hold it to your sides as you go down."

"Here, I'll just take it off. It won't make one bit of difference since you won't be able to do this anyway." Laura pulled off her oversized nightshirt and tossed it onto the floor next to her. She turned over onto her stomach and held her feet up to Olivia. "Okay, here are my feet. Try your mightiest."

Olivia grabbed Laura's feet and shoved them into her mouth. When she felt her feet touch the back of her throat, she swallowed hard and pushed on Laura's knees. With one gulp she had Laura's calves in her mouth. Laura was quite surprised at this.

"Wow! You are better than I thought. But you'll still never get all of me in there."

Olivia's response was to lean forward, swallow, and push Laura into her mouth up to her knees. She could feel the immense bulge in her throat, but surprisingly it didn't really hurt. She swallowed again. This brought Laura in up to her thighs. Olivia could feel Laura's feet entering her stomach and touching the gastric wall.

Laura again taunted her friend. "You won't be able to get much more in there. I'm just too big. You're going to lose!"

Olivia grabbed Laura's waist and pushed her further into her mouth, stretching her jaw around Laura's hips. Olivia could feel Laura's feet pushing against the bottom of her stomach. She had to keep the momentum going if she was going to do this. She slid her hands up Laura's body, grabbed hold, and shoved her further in. She now had her lips wrapped around Laura's soft belly.

"You're almost at max, girl!" Laura mocked. "There's no way you are going to be able to get past my boobs. I guarantee it!"

Now Olivia was really determined to finish this. Laura was always flaunting her more developed breasts. That's why the guys at school always gave her more attention than they did Olivia. This would show her that they weren't all that big after all. She grasped Laura's shoulders and shoved twice as hard as she had been doing. That brought Laura's breasts right in front of Olivia's lips. She paused for a moment. She could feel Laura's knees bending inside of her stomach as more and more of her was drawn inside. That meant if she could just force Laura down, she should fold up nicely in her stomach and she would have proven Laura wrong.

"See, I told you! You'll never be able to swallow my boobs. They're just too big!"

Olivia yanked down on Laura's shoulders, cramming her breasts into her mouth. Olivia then put her hands on top of Laura's head and pushed down, drawing her chest to the back of her throat. Only Laura's head remained outside of Olivia. One final shove took care of that. Laura's head completely filled Olivia's mouth. A couple of strands of hair hung over her lip. Olivia gathered her strength and swallowed as hard as she could. Laura's head was pushed back and down Olivia's throat. Olivia could feel her friend moving deeper inside her and finally completely enter her stomach.

"I did it Laura! I can't believe it!" Olivia rubbed her hands over her extremely swollen belly. Her oversized jersey couldn't even cover it all. Suddenly her belly jiggled as Laura moved around inside her.

Olivia could hear Laura talking from inside her stomach. "I must say I am really impressed, Olivia. I never thought that you would be able to do it. Ive had enough in here, time to let me out"

"Yeah... right... um, Laura, your not getting out"

"What? WHY. I have a life, i have to film Austin and Ally tomorrow, its the final episode"

"I hated that show anyway, its too cliche. 'Kickin it" is where its at. Hope you dont mind, but your gonna get digested soon" Said Olivia

"Shit"

"No Laura that will come soon, but for now your just 'food'. Enjoy the last minutes in my belly as you slowly becme part of me"

Just then Olivia's stomach growled wildly, and Olivia realised she was still hungry, as she planned who would be next to feed her ever growling voracious stomach


End file.
